pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Pinkerton
Pearl Pinkerton is a main character in the Pinkalicious books and both the canon and fanon series. She is the wife of Mr. Pinkerton and the mother of Pinkalicious, Peter, and Patsy. Her first name was mentioned by her husband in the canon episode Dream Salon. Personality Pearl is a caring mom to 3 of her children. However, she is sometimes known to lose her patience (this is not seen in the canon series) and sometimes sees either the zookeeper Jim and Mr. Swizzle and will take them home if her husband is at work (and only god knows what they will do) even know this isn't seen in the canon series, but they can get along well in the canon series, though. Appearance Pearl usually wears a purple dress with 11 lilac diamond buttons and black high heels, but she also usually wears her light purple-dark purple stockings and black boots underneath her dress in certain episodes. Pearl also wore a blue top and skirt with a dark blue ribbon in the book Silverlicious and a orange top and dark blue skirt with light gray-dark gray stockings and black Mary Janes and she also supposedly has 2 swimsuits the same color and almost identical: one as a bikini (as seen in Aqualicious and Fishtastic!) and one that isn't a bikini (as seen in the canon episodes The Sand Palace and Pinkasaurus). For bedtime, Pearl wears a lilac and pink robe with purple slippers with polka dots (presumably really light purple). Underneath her robe is a white nightgown with pink polka dots. Pearl wears a purple winter coat (that covers her dress), purple stockings, black boots, and lavender scarf with white lacing for her winter clothes. Pearl also wore an ivory sweater, purple gloves, and sapphire skirt in the canon book Pink Around the Rink and in some episodes of the fanon series too, including its episode adaption. Underneath her outfits and robe, she either wears a pair of white, pink, purple, or black underwear. Pearl has short brown hair and wears purple glasses on her eyes. Criminal Record Despite Pearl being a protagonist, she did something wrong that would be considered a crime. Adultery: In Caught Cheating, she was seen cheating on her husband with 2 different men. Prostitution: In Kayla's Blank Check, she was seen as the prostitute Kayla hired with the blank check she got in the mail, which got Norman wrongly arrested when Brooklyn T. Guy saw her on the couch. Trivia *Pearl's underwear could be seen in The New Baby, Peter the Rapper, When Pearl holding up her dress, Gnomehub, Pink Cheesecake, Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Sophia Do Right, The X Ray Glasses, Kayla's Blank Check, The Joke is On Todd, Snow Globe, and Pink Around the Rink. In the aforementioned Caught Cheating, she usually wears white underwear. She is also seen wearing white underwear in The New Baby, Peter the Rapper, Gnomehub, Pink Cheesecake, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Sophia Do Right, The X Ray Glasses, Kayla's Blank Check, The Joke is On Todd, Snow Globe, and Pink Around the Rink. Pearl wears pink underwear in When Pearl holding up her dress and she is seen wearing black underwear at some point in Peter the Rapper and also wears purple underwear under her robe along with her usual white underwear. *Pearl's outfit from Silverlicious is seen in Pink Cheesecake, Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Goldie to the Rescue, Silverlicious, Scare-Your-Pants-Off, Rusty to the Rescue, and Peter Goes Bananas. *Her hairstyle in the canon series was later recycled for her daughter Patsy. *Caught Cheating reveals that Pearl has a habit of mooing like a cow and it's often intended to be sexual. *The only times Pearl was seen wearing nothing in the entire series were in Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Beach Pinkertons, The X Ray Glasses, Snow Globe, and Pink Around the Rink. *Pearl's birthday is revealed as September 28. *Pearl has plenty of white underwear, as revealed in Snow Globe. *As of the reboot of the fanon series, Pearl now wears glasses. The reasons are explained in Pearl's Glasses. *Pearl is revealed to be one of Ms. Penny's past students in Pearl's Glasses along with her husband. As Ms. Penny wasn't the teacher until Pinkalicious's second grade school year (as seen in The New Teacher), Mr. Puskin was seen as Pearl's teacher. Character Gallery Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings expy 4.png|Pearl wearing her everyday dress (when she's wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings) Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Silverlicious.png|Pearl wearing her blue top and skirt with a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist of her top Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view 2.png|Pearl wearing her robe Pearl's hair in the pilot.png Mr and mrs pinkerton.png The Pinkerton family.png|Pearl with a baby bump Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view.png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 2.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appeared in Pink or Treat expy 6.png Pearl explaining to Patsy what prositutes are.png Pearl's baby bump.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her swimsuit as seen in Fishtastic.png|Pearl wearing a bikini as seen in Fishtastic (she also wears a bikini in Aqualicious, but this photo of her bikini is from the canon book Fishtastic) Mrs Pinkerton in her swimsuit side view expy 1.png|Pearl wearing her swimsuit in the canon episode The Sand Palace Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Pink of Hearts.png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe arms crossed.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings as seen in Fashion Fun.png Mrs Pinkerton in the canon Pinkalicious book.jpg Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 6.PNG Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 9.PNG Mrs Pinkerton wearing her white stockings while wearing her clothes from silverlicious.png Mrs Pinkerton in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg Mrs Pinkerton in Planet Pink expy 2.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings.png Mrs Pinkerton in The Pink Hat Parade.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Pink Around the Rink.PNG Mrs Pinkerton in Planet Pink.png Mrs Pinkerton in Planet Pink expy.png 9780062410719-X1.jpg 045634i04.jpg Pearl (3).png Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Pauline, Pinkalicious, and Rose.jpg Mrs Pinkerton's dress in Puptastic.PNG Screenshot (7847).png Pearl's baby bump in robe.png Screenshot (15672).png Mrs Pinkerton in Cherry Blossom expy.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Cherry Blossom expy.PNG Mrs Pinkerton in Cherry Blossom.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Cherry Blossom.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her swimsuit in Aqualicious expy.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her swimsuit in Aqualicious.jpg Mrs Pinkerton wearing her winter clothes.png Pearl outside in her winter clothes.jpg Screenshot (15817).png Screenshot (15818).png Screenshot (15819).png Screenshot (15821).png Pinkalicious and her mom.png Pinkalicious and her mom copy.png Mrs Pinkerton in Pink Drink.png Mrs Pinkerton in Pink Drink expy.png Screenshot (5364).png Screenshot (5372).png Screenshot (5385).png Screenshot (5386).png Screenshot (5387).png Screenshot (5395).png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg 70200766 2505814299454337 7297085823143378944 n.jpg Mr Pinkerton and his wife yawning.jpg Pearl wearing her robe front view get the lotion.png Snapshot 2 (7-31-2019 2-04 AM).png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe expy 2 (for mommy) (no this isn't what it looks like!!!).png Snapshot 2 (6-20-2019 9-27 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 5 (6-15-2019 11-30 AM).png Snapshot 3 (6-17-2019-1 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-17-2019 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-17-2019-1 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-17-2019 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-18-2019-1 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-18-2019-1 12-43 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-18-2019 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-18-2019 12-43 PM).png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-50-19.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-53-32.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-50-19-1.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-53-32-1.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-56-19-1.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-56-19.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-05-17.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-06-15.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings.png Pearl with blonde hair.png Pearl bending over so her husband can penetrate her just kidding.png Screenshot (2461).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 4 (for mommy).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 10 (for mommy).png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 15.png Pearl in the bathroom with husband untying robe not really.png Pearl and her husband are sleeping.png|Pearl masturbating Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings expy 2.PNG Pearl's being comforted by her husband.png Screenshot (16683).png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 7.PNG Mrs Pinkerton front view now get the lotion.PNG get the lotion you know why.PNG Pearl's wearing her robe now get the lotion.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter's parents in Pearl's workroom.png Pearl taking a bubble bath.PNG Pearl's baby bump in workroom.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 5.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 4.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 3.png Pearl.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 22.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 2.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 20.png Cute moment from Pinkalicious and Peter's parents expy 21.png Mrs Pinkerton in Thanksgiving Helper.PNG Screenshot (18382).png Screenshot (18381).png Screenshot (18380).png Screenshot (18379).png Pearl wearing her robe in The Perfect Present.jpg Pearl wearing her nightgown in Mother's Day Surprise (book).jpg Pearl in Purplicious.jpg Pearl wearing glasses.jpg Pearl Gets Glasses.jpg Lotion time.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters who wear robes to bed Category:Mothers Category:Females